Fester Chester Jester
General Fester Chester Jester is Von Duprin's arch-enemy. Fester Chester Jester (commonly known as just Fester) is a terrifying Forecaster with two tanks of poisonous gas who learns that playing with fire can end very badly. For other variants, see Fester Chester Jester (Burning) or Fester Chester Jester (Mushroom Armor). Appearance Fester's body is long and rectangular with two legs that curve down and end in points with two black circles for shoes at the end. His arms start at the top of his body and curve down and around until they come back up to his body and they end in his short neck. He has five curved fingers at the end of each of his arms. He wears a red tracksuit with yellow lines going down his body, across his legs, and across his arms. He has a white circle for a head, and on top of it there is a red, three-pointed jester's hat with a yellow bell on each of the points. He has two small, black eyes that face inward, giving him a cross-eyed look, and he has two small stress lines above those. He has a tall, thin mouth with two chubs and two teeth on the top, similar to Mr. Golden Sun's. He lastly has a red line that goes under his mouth and comes out parallel with the top of his mouth, ending with two swirls. He is usually seen with two poison gas tanks on his back, each consisting of a rectangle that curves at the top. Each is grey, but the top circular part is dark gray, while the rest is light grey. Each tank has a grey steering wheel and a yellow and black nuclear symbol on it. Additionally, one of the tanks has a green hose with a yellow tip coming out of it that shoots poison gas. The tanks can shoot out orange and yellow flame from the bottom, making the tanks usable as a jet pack. Personality Fester Chester Jester is one of the most vicious and terrifying Forecasters, and he is even shares the spot of secondary antagonist in Portapotty Run with Thomas the Stank Engine. He has many minions he uses to do his bidding, such as the Dumpy Mushrooms or the Little Einsteins All Grown Up. He hates the Duprins because they were the ones who finally captured him during his reign of crime on Practical Planet, but he especially hates Von Duprin because he was the one who figured out his whereabouts using secret voice recorders in doors. Thinking back, Fester states that it probably was a bad idea to buy doors that say VON DUPRIN in big letters on the side, but he still blames it on Von Duprin. Fester's gas can instantly knock out and weaken any Forecaster, and is of his own creation. Home Nobody knows where Fester lived during his crime spree, but after he was captured, he lived with the Little Einsteins All Grown Up, the Dumpy Mushrooms, and the Red Hand Man among other captured villains in the prison block of the Von Duprin Labs. After the Labs were destroyed, Fester scared off the remaining Duprins that were trying to rebuild the Labs and enlisted the help of other Forecasters that had a bone to pick with Gub the Cowboy's gang such as the Bum Slapper and the Hobo Out Back. They then proceeded to rebuild the Labs in their image, but after Von Duprin took the labs back, they were forced to live with the Portapotty. Death During the final battle of Portapotty Run, the Portapotty gives him oil and fire to put in his tanks, but this backfires after Fester becomes enraged at the rescue of Von Duprin by Urkle the Butter King and Mr. Golden Sun and tries to get his tanks to shoot at maximum pressure. This resulted in his tanks exploding, and Fester turning into a terrifying, half-melted creature engulfed in flames. Despite his attempts at mercy and the attempts of Von Duprin, the now-melted Urkle the Butter King, and Mr. Golden Sun to save him, their attempts are in vain and Fester dies after being burnt to a crisp by the Portapotty's special fire. Notes * Fester was originally not going to die and instead turn on the Portapotty for not helping him when he was in trouble, but this was changed because it wasn't a good enough reason. * Fester used to have two ears similar to Von Duprin's. * Fester's theme is Professor Pumplestickle.